


Summer’s Heat

by BluePlanets



Series: Seasons of Shklance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), parenting, post pregnancy, postpartum, return to earth, the twins are so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanets/pseuds/BluePlanets
Summary: Lance gave birth to his adorable twins, but they’re still in space. And parenting two little pups is tiring.





	Summer’s Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So, I asked whether you guys wanted a long summer or a short summer. You guys voted long summer, but the catch is there’s a wait. I won’t be able to work on this story until October 2019 area. So that’s what won. You guys also asked for a preview. It’s really small, but I’ve been really busy packing. See you guys in 18 months.

Lance frowned looking at himself in the mirror. “Look how fat I am.” Lance groused staring at his flabby stomach.

After his birth he still had left over baby weight, but without the pups to keep the flesh up, it looked saggy and flabby. With Lance taking major care of his belly while he was pregnant, he was able to slip by with only a couple stretch marks on his sides. The worst part was with his chest looking heavy with milk and his flabby stomach, he just looked fat. 

“Baby, you look beautiful.” Keith smiled from the bed. He was lounging on the covers with a sleeping Tsukiya on his chest. 

“You have to say that. I’m your mate.” Lance pouted slipping on a bra of sorts. It was designed for male omegas and it was mostly so he wouldn’t leak through his shirt when he accidentally milked himself. 

That was something no one had really warned him about. He knew it wasn’t uncommon for new mothers to milk without meaning to, but he didn’t realize how much it happened. One minute he would be making a sandwich and the next his shirt was wet and he had milk running down his chest. It felt like sweat. It was gross. It especially happened whenever the pups started crying. It was like his body responded to his pups without his Consciousness. 

“Baby, don’t worry about how you look. I’m sure you’ll be back ‘in shape’ and ready to fight soon enough. You don’t need to rush it.” Shiro walked out of the bathroom holding Lucero like a foot ball. 

Lance wasn’t happy with his body. For some odd reason, it never occurred to him that once the pups were out, his muscles would have gone soft and his fighting skills would become rusty. He wouldn’t be able to go straight into being a paladin again. It would be awhile before he could fly Blue again. 

“But- I’m always so tired Kashi. I never have the energy or motivation to get done what I should. Breastfeeding makes me tired, the pups make me tired. Everything make me tired!” Lance pouted throwing a baggy shirt on to hide his body. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s normal Lance, but it’ll pass. And don’t forget Shiro and I are here to help, and so is the team.” Keith smiled weakly at his mate. 

Lance sighed taking Tsukiya from Keith and lying down next to him with the pup on his chest. He was happy both of them were asleep. They rarely slept at the same time. Once one fell asleep, the other would wake up. It was like a cycle so Lance just leaned back and enjoyed the rare silence. That was, until the castle alarms went off.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I won’t be online for 18 months, but my sister will be keeping my art blogs up by posting a picture once a week. If you’re interested, I have one on Instagram and Tumblr. My username names are epricees for both. It also makes it easier to communicate with you guys once I come back. :)


End file.
